


If they only knew

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se a scuola lo sapessero, John è certo che perderebbe il lavoro all’istante, ma non gli importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If they only knew

**Author's Note:**

> Ancora per quel meme terribile su fb.

Se a scuola lo sapessero, John è certo che perderebbe il lavoro all’istante, ma non gli importa. Non adesso che Sherlock ha le gambe poggiate sulle sue spalle, non adesso che lo sente soffocare l’ennesimo gemito con un pugno davanti alla bocca – non adesso che accoglie la sua erezione in bocca e la lecca, la bacia, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi. Forse è troppo tardi per tornare indietro, forse è corrotto per sempre, plagiato da quegli occhi così chiari, così spaventosamente freddi, così spaventosamente _sinceri_.  
Ormai è totalmente perso. E se ne rende conto perché non ha alcuna intenzione di tornare sui suoi passi.


End file.
